Hatsune Miku-Kaichou and the Vice-President
by Yanaira
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a first year stundent in Crypton High, got elected as Student Coucil president last week. She is the school's most popular girl and has a huge crush on the most popular guy and vice-president since elementary school. But does he have the same feelings for her? Or will she ever find out? And how are they going to deal with Meiko and her gang?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! Nothing much to say. This is my first story so I hope you like it! I came up with the idea for this story after watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama for the ten thousandth time (for the fifth time lol)If you have something against Meiko being an ass don't bother reading this.  
**

**Fell free to tell me what you think about the story so that I know if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but I want to buy Miku someday.  
**

* * *

My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm a fifteen year old high schooler, in other words I'm in the first year. I'm also the student council president. I don't want to brag, but people say I'm the school's most popular girl. In our school it's normally the girls that confess to a boy, accept for me. Until now at least half of the first years have confessed to me, me rejecting all of them.

I've been mentioning the school a lot so I'll tell you some stuff about it. It's called Crypton High and it's a high school were people who want to become a singer go to. Crypton High is located in Crypton City that was actually named after the school. Then there's also Crypton Middle, Elementary and University. All of those are also for people who want to become singers.

Anyway so actually I've been in this school for three weeks and last week was the election for the student council president. So right now it's Monday and I just reached school. As soon as I stepped into the school grounds I got surrounded by my best friends; Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, and IA.

As everyone knows a popular person always comes with a person that hates him or her. In my case that very person is Sakine Meiko that in the second year. Actually I hate her too, she just get's on my nerves. So as my friends and I walked in to the school building we just had to happen to cross paths with Sakine and her gang that consists of her, Akita Neru and Utatane Piko.

"Oh, _good morning _Hatsune-kaichou." Sakine said sarcastically and that alone makes my blood boil.

"Well, bad morning to _you_ Sakine." I replied straight.

"I see you're surrounded by a lot of people again." She said and her gang just giggled.

"And you're talking bad about other people again Sakine." Rin said also annoyed to death by that girl.

"C'mon let's go." Sakine told her gang and walked away with nothing else to say.

All of the sudden me my friends and I started laughing our heads off. I stopped laughing shortly after and me and my friend made our way to the classroom. On the way there a lot of students greeted me and when I reached the classroom I sat down at my desk. But really that must have been really embarrassing for Sakine, not that I feel sorry for her at all.

"Hi Miku." A voice said that I knew too well.

"Oh, hi Kaito." I told him in a cheerful voice.

Shion Kaito, considered the most popular boy in Crypton High was my friend. He too, got a lot of confessions in just three weeks. I have a crush on him ever since elementary school. The person that hates him and that he hates back is the very Utatane Piko from Sakine's gang. Also he is the vice-president of the student council.

"I saw the commotion just now. You left Sakine really dumbstruck there." He laughed and sat down in the seat on the right of mine.

"That wasn't me, that was Rin." I simply said.

"It was just so hilarious. Anyway I wanted to ask if we have a meeting today." He said packing out his maths books.

"No, we don't but we have one tomorrow." I also packed out my books.

"Okay, thanks." He said writing it into his homework booklet since he could be very forgetful.

Soon the door opened up and Kiyoteru-sensei came in. He walked up to the teacher's desk as the noise in the class died down.

He opened the maths book as he said: "Good morning class. Now let's get to practicing for the exam on Friday, open your maths book on page twelve."

Every four weeks on Friday we would have an exam on one subject. Then on Monday we would get the results back that the teachers will hang up on the big notice board at the entrance. So I opened up the book and started solving them. To me they were quite easy, I was actually also very good in school. After I finished the first five questions I looked at Luka who was sitting on my left and she was only at the second question. Was I really that fast? I asked myself. Then I looked at Kaito and saw that he was already at question number seven. My question to myself earlier was answered; no I wasn't. The rest of the two lessons of maths that we had went passed like that. Once the bell rang and Kiyoteru-sensei dismissed us I packed my bag as quickly as I could and headed for Yowane-sensei's classroom. We were going to have one lesson of english and one lesson of history with her, and then one more lesson of chemistry with Kiyoteru-sensei, then it would be finally lunch time.

* * *

Sooner than I thought lunch time came. My best friends, that also includes Kaito, and I headed down to the cafeteria that was as packed as ever. All the seven of us ordered a ramen and sat down on the only free space we saw. For some reasons only after I sat down I noticed that Sakine and her gang was sitting beside us. Utatane was sitting next to me and Sakine was next to Kaito which really pissed me off.

"Oh, it's famous Hatsune-_kaichou_ again." Sakine being back to her normal self.

"Oh, it's idiotic Sakine-_san _again, I didn't even notice you." I said with a smirk on my face and Kaito and everyone else almost wanting to laugh again.

She also had a ramen, and she also bought a non-alcohol sake that the school sold. I of course bought a leak juice, Kaito bought sea salt ice cream for dessert, Len bought a banana, Rin an orange juice, Luka a tuna, Gakupo an eggplant and IA didn't buy anything else.

After a while, I'm not sure if he did it on purpose, Kaito knocked down Sakine's sake, it spilling onto Sakine's hand. Shortly after she, as usual, made a big fuss about it.

"Sorry, my bad." Kaito said trying his best to sound like he really meant it and holding in his laughter.

Sakine simply just stomped off to the restroom. After her gang went after her, my friends and I, like this morning, laughed very hard.

"Kaito you're just so awesome." Len told him.

"I really didn't do that on purpose though." Kaito said wiping away the tear that came out of his eye after laughing to hard.

* * *

After lunch we still had double lessons of sports. I tied up my hair in to two pony tails and then made two buns out of them. The last few times I only left them tied up and then they kept going in my face and were in the way so I decided to try this. I left the girls changing room with my friends and walked down to the sports hall. Once we found the others we headed to them.

"Those buns look great on you Miku." Kaito complimented me.

"Th-thanks, Kaito." I said blushing a bit.

"So what are we going to do today?" IA asked.

"We're going to start playing volleyball if I remember correctly." Gakupo said, and soon after, our teacher Shion-sensei, yes that was Kaito's father, came into the hall.

Indeed, Gakupo was right, we played volleyball. But for some god damn reasons I was with Gakupo and Len, Megpoid Gumi and Yuzuki Yukari and with Akita. Well only being with Akita was a bad thing but I had to play against Kaito. For some reasons I just can't play when it's against Kaito. And I'm not as good in sports than in other subjects. But I'm also not the worst and Kaito _on top_ of everything was the number one in everything. One time in middle school I had just one point less than him in the end of the year exam. I'm also always second and he's also always first, which pisses me off sometimes. Then again I can't really hate him because of... my... crush on him. See I can't even say it normally to my self.

Anyway, so we played and at the end of sports my team lost three games. Out of three games, I might add. It's ten past three and we didn't have anymore school because the teachers had a meeting. So I changed up and made my way home.

"I'm home!" I said, as I stepped into the house.

"I'm home too!" My elder brother Mikuo, who was in the second year, also just came home.

"Looks like mom is not home yet." I told him when I brought my bag up to my room.

Only our mom was looking after us since five years ago when mom and dad divorced. I was really sad then but somehow managed and now we're both helping mom with the housework so that she can focus on work.

My room was literally teal, well the whole house was teal. The walls, my bed, my desk, just everything. You see, my family had a weird obsession of teal things, and leek as well. I put my bag next to my desk and took out whatever I needed for homework and started doing them. While doing them I listened to the songs that I made in middle school and sand along. For the rest of the day I sang and then ate dinner with Mikuo and my mom. Soon after I went to bed.

* * *

At this point, you might have noticed that I'm only fierce when it comes to Meiko's gang, and that I'm nice to everyone else and even shy when Kaito compliments me. Even when I reject people I try to say it in a nice way.

* * *

**A/N: Again feel free to tell me what you think and if you want you can really criticize me. xD**


	2. Chapter 1: Thinking about the same thing

**A/N: OMG! You have no idea how much earlier I wanted to update. But school was so annoying. And I was so happy when I saw that I got one favourite and one alert for this story. And then when I also got a review I was overjoyed. Anyway hope this chapter meets your expectations!**

* * *

Tuesday, 7:50 a.m., class 1a, classroom, Kaito POV

I walked into the classroom as I heard some girl call my name from behind. She asked me to come with her and I followed. And as I suspected, she confessed to me.

Then, I simply said: "I'm really sorry but I can't return your feelings."

She said It was okay and ran away, possibly crying. What was wrong with her? I already said it as nicely as I could. Nevermind. So anyway I headed back to the classroom and packed whatever I needed, out.

"Making a girl cry so early in the morning, Kaito?" I heard the annoying voice from Piko say.

"Hey! It's her fault if she wants to cry or not, if Kaito already said sorry, and I'm sure he did, right Kaito?" Miku said angrily, entering the classroom as well.

"Yeah, that's right! I said sorry to her." I replied.

"Whatever..." Piko murmured, annoyed.

When Miku sat down next to me I told her: " Good morning, and thanks, though I think I could have settled it by myself."

"I know, sorry, just had the urge to do it." She replied to me.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." I told right before Kiyoteru-sensei entered the room with his chemistry book in his left hand.

When he reached the teacher's desk he placed the book on the desk and said: "Settle down class. Before we start, just so you know, Yowane-sensei is sick today so you'll have some free time whenever you're supposed to have classes with her."

Of course shortly after everyone was super happy, except for the student council people in the class, that only consisted of Miku and me. In the morning we would have the last two lessons free that was totally fine because we could just hang around in the canteen but in the afternoon we would have the last lesson free. The student council meeting was at six, normally fifteen minutes after school was over and now one hour after we finished school, and the canteen closes at four forty five for some reasons. We also can't shift the meeting till earlier since other students have school until later.

When the bell rang for the last lesson we had in the morning we headed for the canteen. We bought ourselves something to drink, went to our favourite table, made sure Piko and Akita were far away enough and started doing our homework so we wouldn't have to do it at home. Seriously said, I have no idea why both Akita and Piko have to be in our class.

* * *

11:30 am, class 1a, canteen, Miku POV

The bell rang for the last time this morning indicating the actual lunch break. I figured that I should quickly finish homework and buy lunch before all the other classes start to queue up for lunch.

I finished it in five minutes and asked the others: "Hey does anyone else wants to come along and buy lunch before the crowd comes?"

"I bought a sandwich along." IA said concentrating on her work.

Then looking up and away from his book Len said: "Rin and I bought our bentos."

"I'll buy mine later." Luka said.

"Me too." Gakupo said.

"I guess I'll come along since I'm finished with homework, and no you can't copy from mine IA." Kaito said as IA opened her mouth.

Anyway so I and Kaito went to buy our lunch. After that nothing much happened, we just ate and headed back to our classroom.

* * *

5:00 pm, class 1a, hallway, Miku POV

"Okay, so see you tomorrow guys." "Yeah bye." We said to each other and everyone else except for me and Kaito left.

"Shall we head to the student council room then?" Kaito asked me.

Then I answered him: "Yeah, but I need to go to the restroom first so you can go on first."

"Okay, I'll see you there then." He told me and headed for the room.

Of course, on my way there many people greeted me. To tell the truth I don't really know why they do that. So when I went into the restroom I just had to stumble upon Sakine and Akita.

"Oh, did your friends finally ditch you?" Akita asked.

"Nope, not at all. It just happen to be that I have a student council meeting since I'm the president." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, so you're so busy that you can't even walk home with your friends?" Sakine said smirking back at me.

"It's okay, after all they were the ones who told me to participate in the election. So I'm sure they understand, 'cause we're friends after all." I told her casually.

"Anyway, let's go Neru, I don't want to spend another second talking to our _dear_ Kaichou." Sakine said and walked away.

"Was nice to chat with you, Sakine-_senpai_." I told her sarcastically.

I went to the restroom and when I was finished I headed for the student council room. I was walking peacefully when I heard fast footsteps approaching me. I was about to tell the person, whoever it was, that he or she wasn't allowed to run in the hallways.

I planned to but when he reached me he stopped right in front of me and said: "Hatsune-Kaichou, would-would you want to be my girlfriend?" Then he handed me chocolates.

"Uhmmm... I appreciate the thought, really, but I'm sorry it's a no." I told him with a gentle smile.

"Th-thanks for a reply anyway. And please take the chocolates, I bought them only for you." He told me.

"Oh are you sure? Okay, then thanks a lot."I said to him, he bowed slightly and went away walking.

I walked into the room and found Kaito sitting at the vice-president's desk, which was right next to my desk, obviously eating an ice cream, when he noticed me, he asked: "From who are those?"

"Some random guy came and confessed to me, I said no and he told me to keep the chocolates. Want some?" I told him sitting down at the desk and handing him the box.

"I guess I'll take one." He took one and ate it.

"Hey, Miku can I ask you a question?" Kaito surprised me.

"Yeah sure go ahead." I got curious about what he wanted to ask.

"Why do you actually decline everyone? Could it be that you love someone?" I almost choked at the question.

Well I guess I could tell him: "Yeah, there's someone I love, but that's not the only reason. I think it's rather strange to go out with someone I hardly know. I don't even know why I'm so popular, I mean I don't even look so pretty."

"Really? I think you do look pretty. Anyway looks isn't the only reason why people fall in love." He told me, and if my eyes aren't being weird, I could swear I saw Kaito blush slightly for the first time in the seven years I know him. I obviously blushed to his compliment.

"Then why do you reject people? I-Is there someone you love?" I asked him this time.

"Yeah I there is, we're best friends but I don't think she loves me back. And now that you say it I also think so that it's weird to go out with someone you hardly know." He told me playing with the chocolate wrapper.

So there's someone he loves... I wonder who that is... Suddenly tears welled up on my eyes. I quickly looked at Kaito, luckily he wasn't looking at me, so I wiped my tears away before they started to flow down my cheeks. The rest of the time we spent in silence which I was really happy about.

Five minutes to six all the other members came in and the meeting started.

* * *

6:30 pm, class 1a, after the meeting, Kaito POV

Everyone started to walk out of the room and then last Miku and me left the room. We left the school building and headed home together as usual. We entered the bus at the bus stop nearest to the school. Two stops later Miku got out and I one after that. My house was right behind the bus stop which was really practical.

When I walked in my younger sister Kaiko, who was twelve years old, came from the living room: "Welcome back, Kaito-niisan! Dinner's ready."

"Okay let me put my bag in my room and I'll come." I told her and I ran up the stairs dropped my bag on the floor and ran back down and into the living room.

After having dinner with Kaiko, Mom and Dad, I went upstair quickly and started learning for maths, took a shower, and then I literally jump into my bed and remembered the conversation I had with Miku after school. I wonder if I know the person she loves...

* * *

7:00 pm, class 1a, at home, Miku POV

"I'm home!" I called when I entered my house.

"Welcome back Miku, great timing. Mom's napping and I'm kinda busy right now so could you go and tell her dinner's in twenty minutes?" I heard Mikuo from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mikuo." I said and walked up the stairs.

I entered my room put my bag next to my desk exited my room and went to Mom's room and knocked on the door.

Shortly after I entered: Mom, dinner's in twenty minutes, hear that?"

"Yeah, thanks Miku." She said with her eyes now open.

Soon enough she got up and left the room with me. I went back to my room and revised all the theories for maths. I had and could do in fifteen minutes. Then I went down to eat dinner.

After that I showered so my hair would be dry when I go to sleep. While packing my bag, I recalled the conversation I had with Kaito, about rejecting people, today. I wonder who that person is, or if I even know her. I went to bed exhausted but still wondering about that.

* * *

**A/N: Again hope you liked it a lot. I don't mind if you tell me how it was xD. I also wouldn't mind any other favourites or alerts. Let's just face it I want them! And would someone be so nice and tell me or show me some website about student councils? 'Cause in my school they don't have this and I only know this from animes. I'd like to know like how many members there are and what they do and stuff. I would be really nice if someone could do that! **


End file.
